(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for configuring a telecommunication system to define rate matching ratios identically at both ends of a CDMA type radio link.
(2) Description of the Related Art
The 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) Committee is an organization whose members originate from various regional standardization organizations and particularly the ETSI (European Telecommunication Standardization Institute) for Europe and the ARIB (Association of Radio Industries and Businesses) for Japan, and the purpose of which is to standardize a 3rd generation telecommunication system for mobiles. The CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access) technology has been selected for these systems. One of the fundamental aspects distinguishing generation systems from 2nd generation systems, apart from the fact that they make more efficient use of the radio spectrum, is that they provide very flexible services. 2nd generation systems offer an optimized radio interface only for some services, for example the GSM (Global System for Mobiles) system is optimized for voice transmission (telephony service). 3rd generation systems have a radio interface adapted to all types of services and service combinations.
Therefore, one of the benefits of 3rd generation mobile radio systems is that they can efficiently multiplex services that do not have the same requirements in terms of Quality of Service (QoS), on the radio interface. In particular, these quality of service differences imply that the channel encoding and channel interleaving should be different for each of the corresponding transport channels used, and that the bit error rates (BER) are different for each transport channel. The bit error rate for a given channel encoding is sufficiently small when the Eb/I ratio, which depends on the coding, is sufficiently high for all coded bits. Eb/I is the ratio between the average energy of each coded bit (Eb) and the average energy of the interference (I), and depends on the encoding. The term symbol is used to denote an information element that can be equal to a finite number of values within an alphabet, for example a symbol may be equivalent to a bit when it can only be one of two values.
The result is that since the various services do not have the same quality of service, they do not have the same requirement in terms of the Eb/I ratio. But yet, in a CDMA type system, the capacity of the system is limited by the level of interference. Thus, an increase in the energy of bits coded for a user (Eb) contributes to increasing interference (I) for other users. Therefore, the Eb/I ratio has to be fixed as accurately as possible for each service in order to limit interference produced by this service. An operation to balance the Eb/I ratio between the different services is then necessary. If this operation is not carried out, the Eb/I ratio would be fixed by the service with the highest requirement, and the result will be that the quality of the other services would be “too good”, which would have a direct impact on the system capacity in terms of the number of users. This causes a problem, since rate matching ratios are defined identically at both ends of the radio link.